1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to a light emitting device module including a light emitting device package and a printed circuit board, which prevents corrosion of the light emitting device package or printed circuit board that may occur due to inflow of moisture into the printed circuit board or light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes are semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light. Light emitting diodes draw attention as alternatives to existing light sources, such as fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, by virtue of low power consumption, a long lifespan, a rapid response, and eco-friendly characteristics.
A need exists to replace the existing light sources by Light emitting diodes and to improve color rendition and light-diffusing characteristics of the Light emitting diodes.